The Demon, The Bookworm, and The Fairy
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: What if Ichigo was permanently stuck in his full hollow form after that fateful battle? And what if during that battle he got sent to the Fairy Tail universe? Join the newly named Heart as he joins Team Natsu! And remember: if Heart gets a headache, LEAVE HIM ALONE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT MORE THAN STEPPING ON ERZA'S CAKE! Heart/Levy/Evergreen. Previously called A Monster Named Heart
1. Chapter 1

The demon that was once Ichigo Kurosaki roared as it turned around, blasting the oncoming Ulquiorra point blank with its Cero. The stoic espada was sent flying, his left arm and remaining wing incinerating to the point that they wont regrow. He landed painfully on the ground, but the monster was nowhere _near_ done with him. It appeared standing over him, its blade impaling his stomach and running through until it was up to the hilt, with most of the blade stabbed deep into the white rock of the Las Noches roof. The beast raised its foot and slammed it atop the pale arrancar's head, creating a small dent in the rock. It was almost as if it was saying, don't move. It seems the guess was correct, since the demon leaned down, the tips of its horns centimeters away from Ulquiorra's face.

Immediately, the espada moved his remaining hand so that it was in front of his face. A bright red orb of death started forming in between the horns of the white monster. A black sphere of destruction started forming in the pale mans' palm. Having experienced and nearly died at the hand of one of those, there was absolutely no way he was holding back in the slightest. The two unrestrained attacks fired simultaneously at point blank range, red mixing with black. Then something odd happened. The two colliding attacks changed to a white color and it then enveloped the orange haired beast, sword and all. After several seconds, the white light faded, along with everything it enveloped.

"…What?" Ulquiorra asked, clutching his not-really healing wound. He looked to the Quincy and the woman, who both looked as confused as he was.

Lucy was happily walking home, having just joined the (in) famous Fairy Tail guild. She was almost to her newly rented home when she noticed a white light in an alley. Curiosity over coming her, she walked over to said alley. She looked in, and froze with fear, seeing the thing that could only be described as a demon in the alley, wielding a midnight black blade in its left hand. It hadn't noticed her, and it seemed… _confused?_ It was looking around, as if it didn't know how it got where it was. What's worse was that she couldn't feel any magical energy, meaning that it was _insanely_ powerful. She stood frozen, wondering what she could do, when the demon turned to her, its empty eyes catching her. Before she could even react, the demon was in front of her and holding her up by the collar of her shirt.

"… **wh…Ul…ra?** " it whispered in a raspy voice. It obviously had problems speaking.

"W-w-what?" she asked

"… **wh…re…Ulqui…rra?** " it rasped again. It growled at itself before repeating itself one last time " **…Where…Ulquiorra!** " it roared

"I-i-i-I d-d-d-don't kn-know who h-h-he is!"she stuttered in fear.

"… **wh…re…e…** " it whispered. " **…wh…re…we?** " is rasped, getting better.

"Where are we?" she asked fearfully. It nodded. "In the kindom of Fiore, city of Magnolia, on Strawberry Street and Bridge Avenue!" she screamed immediately. The demon holding her growled and rubbed the area where its ear should be. It then looked down, as if in thought. Then it dropped Lucy, who fell to her knees.

"… **be…lie…ve…** " it rasped slowly. It then walked deeper into the one way alley, sitting in a corner and resting its blade on its knees. It seemed as though it wanted to sleep. Being the good (and a good chance crazy) Samaritan, she slowly walk up to the demon, which noticed, but made to move to attack.

"D-d-do you w-w-wanna stay i-i-in m-my house t-t-tonight?" she asked fearfully. At first, it didn't seem to have heard her, but then it slowly nodded. It stood up, and followed her on her way to her house, scaring a good deal of the people passing by along the way.

"By the way, I'm Lucy. What's your name?" she asked. It shook its head. She blinked. "Do you not have one?" it nodded. She rested her chin on her hand in thought. It tilted its head.

"I'm trying to think of a good name for you. One that wont offend you." She said. "…Silent?" it shook its head. "…Ruthless?" it growled. "Sorry!" she had no other ideas for a name, so she thanked her luck that they were in front of her door. She unlocked it and they walked in. She handed it a blanket. It immediately grabbed it and walked to the couch. He dropped its blade next to the couch before falling on top of it and going to sleep, she assumed. She went to her bed and fell asleep, hoping that the demon in the other room didn't decide to have a 'midnight snack'.

Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. Why? She woke up. That means the demon in the other room didn't want to eat her! She got up, got dressed, and walked into the living room, seeing the nameless demon sitting on her couch awkwardly, as if he were a stranger watching two friends argue in front of it.

"Hey!" she said. It turned its head to look at her. It waved at her and she waved back.

"So wanna see my guild?" it tilted its head, and she held out her hand.

"How about I show you?" it stared, unmoving for a second, before grabbing the hand and jumping up. Smiling again, she walked out of her room, the white demon she just noticed as rather tall following her. They walked to the guild, the demon causing some people to have heart attacks. Lucy also noticed something.

"Hey, do you always have to have your sword out? I think its freaking out people."

"… **don't…care…** " Lucy pouted, and rested her hands on her hips.

"Well _I_ do. Can you please put away your sword?" The demon stared at her for a good minute.

"… **can't…** " Lucy gained a confused expression before face palming at her own stupidity. He had no way to sheath it! His clothes consisted of the left sleeve of a black long shirt, and a torn black shihakshuho(I think that's how you spell it?). she noticed they were in front of the doors.

"Oh!v We're here! Follow me!" she said, before pushing open the dual doors. Instantaneously, he stood in front of her protectively, growling, with his sword ready.

"Its fine. They wont hurt me." The white demon turned to look at her, as if saying; _do you_ see _these people?!_ Their 'conversation' was ended by a new person walking up from behind Lucy and openly groping her breasts. Lucy shrieked, and the unknown person had a black blade to her throat in less than a second. The person instantly let go, hands in the air

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! Natsu pushed me, Erza!" she said in reflex with her eyes closed tightly

"… **Er…za…?** " came the rough reply. Curious, Cana opened her eyes and shrieked. In front of her was a tall, muscular demon with a sword to her neck!

"Hey! She's a friend! ...I think…" Lucy yelled. The demon stared for a moment before the blade fell to its side.

"Um…Lucy? What is that?"

"A Demon. It appeared in an alley near my house. It didn't try to hurt me in any way, and it seemed uncomfortable, so I let it in my house."

"…THAT'S FUCKING NATSU LEVEL STUPID!" Cana screamed

"I'm not stupid!" came the annoyed reply from the dragon slayer as he slammed a certain ice mages head into a nearby wooden pillar.

"Anyway, he seems nice, although he doesn't have a name."

"What, you mean like a pet?!" Cana yelled in disbelief. The demon growled

"No! I mean he really doesn't have a name! When I asked, he shook his head!"

"…Oh. Can I take a crack at it?" Cana asked. Lucy looked at him, who shrugged his shoulders. Cana then took a good look at him. "Thanks. Now we need to find something about him physically that people would see, so they could identify him." Following the card mages train of thought, Lucy made a suggestion

"Tattoo?" he shook his head.

"Orange?" a growl was the answer to Canas suggestion.

"Hole?" Lucy voiced. It once again shook its head.

"Oh! I've got the perfect one!" Cana said, seeing something on its face. "Heart!" Lucy blinked.

"What? He's got a _hole_ where that is, Cana. How does that fit perfectly?"

"Well, from what I've seen, it acts on emotion and instinct, the hole is where his heart is, like you said, and I just noticed that there's some carvings where his eyebrows should be that look like a heart cut down the middle!" she said, pointing. Lucy blinked in surprise. It _did_ fit!

"So," Cana continued, this time towards the demon "How's 'Heart'?" the demon seemed frozen for a while before nodding.

"Alright! Well that makes an interesting discovery! We just met a nice demon named Heart!" Cana shouted to the guild.

 **AUTHORS NOTES TIME!**

 **For everyone who calls bullshit on Hollow Ichigo/Heart being calm and somewhat friendly, remember that a) when he appeared, he was trying his hardest to protect Orihime from anything that counted as a 'threat' and b) Hollow Ichigo is what happened when Ichigo suppressed his instincts and emotions for too long. Hollow Ichigo is quite literally made up of bottled up instincts and emotion, meaning that when he isn't in a scenario in which instincts say 'fight' then he wouldn't fight. Fucking LOGIC bitches!**


	2. Fairy Tail Encounters

**Sup! Inhuman here! Honestly, I just had this whacko idea while reading a rather specific chapter of a fanfic called 'Into the Realm of Magic' by IIIIIIIIII. *SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO READ THE STORY AND ARE NOT AT CHAPTER 52!* in the chapter of when Ichigo goes full hollow and goes completely murder crazy, my completely insane mind thought 'Hey. This thing is pure instinct, so it's not gonna try to kill its friends.' *SPOILERS END! CARRY ON!*Then my mind completely derailed from the tracks of sanity and thought 'You know what? How about I make something in which that I believe Hollow Ichigo SHOULD be.' And so, I grabbed a flashdrive from my mom, got permission from my teachers at school, and started typing like crazy, my mind and fingers making the story while the rest of my mind supplied the essentials for authors: shit ton of everything that keeps you awake. And so, four sodas, yelling from my teachers, and going to Hell and back to get the flash, there began A Monster Named Heart. I honestly thought it was just some little thing that no one was gonna give a shit about, but then I woke up this morning, checked my emails like I always do, and my jaw hit the floor at seeing over 100 emails! All repeating the same thing! Story Follower: Monster Named Heart. Story Favorite: Monster Named Heart. Review: Monster Named Heart! PM: Monster Named Heart! It filled up three goddamned pages! All for 1,591 words that I thought of while reading someone else's AWESOME work. I just noticed I'm starting to sound like Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. Do I give a fuck? Nope. U guys just made me happier than I've ever been. All from a slightly worn out computer and the craziest mind in history. I'm vibrating in my seat cause im so happy. And caust of that, heres Chapter 2 of A Monster Named Heart. Enjoy! Also, Wanderstar, if you're reading this, know that every time I type, I listen to a country music playlist about five hours long. I don't own crap! I just noticed this computer's at 12%...**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Fairy Tail and Love**

 **Song: 'Every Night' by Florida Georgia Line**

The newly named Heart growled lightly at being dragged throughout the guild by his new friend Lucy and the guild drunkard, Cana. He didn't do anything due to knowing that Lucy won't harm him, and if the terrified faces of the guild members that noticed him told anything, they won't either. The two busty ladies dragged him around the guild, terrifying members as they introduced the white skinned demon. They dragged him to the bar, where for once, the person he's being introduced to wasn't cowering behind something that he could tear through without even trying. It was a barmaid with a curvaceous body, wearing a bright red dress with pink ribbons. She had large blue eyes, and long white hair that flowed behind her. She looked straight at Heart, with a bright smile on her face the whole time, washing a beer mug while doing so.

"Hi!" she said happily, like she wasn't literally about two feet from an at times ruthless demon with a midnight black sword that could cut her in half _so_ easily. The trio in front of her were all flabbergasted. So far everyone had cowered in fear. Even in Fairy Tail, that's a normal reaction to seeing a _demon directly in front of them._ Sure, they had Erza, but she wasn't a shite skinned, bull horned, monster that had no trouble _decapitating someone_.

"What's your name?" the barmaid asked, still happy. Getting out of their shock, Lucy and Cana placed their arms in front of Heart like they were presenting a prize.

"This is Heart! He's a really nice demon I found near my apartment last night!" Lucy said. Hearts' eye would have twitched in anger had it not been unable to.

' _I'm not a goddamned stray pet…_ ' Since he couldn't talk well, he did the next best thing and growled deeply in the blondies' ear.

"I-i mean, we went up to my apartment like normal human beings and he stayed the night?" she asked fearfully. He grunted in approval before leaning back in the chair that he happened to be sitting on and stabbing his sword into the ground next to him. The eye sockets that showed eternal darkness seemed to become noticeably darker, signifying he had closed his 'eyes'. Signifying that he wants to stay put, the two women left, still 'introducing' them to Heart. They simply pointed and then announced. Heart felt a light, cautious tapping on his shoulder. 'Opening' his 'eyes', he turned to look, and was greatly surprised at seeing a rather tall man with short blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye. He wore a dark purple shirt and tight black pants. Black boots were on his feet and a black fur coat hanging off his shoulders. A smirk was worn proudly on his lips. He screamed arrogance, and once look at his spiritual pressure/magic showed that it was for reason.

"Hey. Who the fuck are you?" the horned demon brought back his left arm so it was draped over the back of the chair, giving him an uncaring look.

" **...Heart…** " he said, too tired to argue. He was too busy sitting awkwardly on Lucy's couch to sleep last night. He didn't want to lay down because he didn't want his only friend to be pissed at him for tearing two holes in her couch, which looked new.

"Heart'? What kinda stupid name is-" a white clawed fist rammed into the ever so slightly taller blondies face.

"… **name…not…stu…pid…** " he growled as he stood up, slightly happy his speech pattern was somewhat better. The blonde haired man had landed into the far wall, denting it greatly. He got up, slightly annoyed, as he noticed something that would not be beneficial to his health, although he didn't know it.

"Hm…you talk like an idiot. It seems that not only is your name stupid, but you are too!" he said arrogantly. However, in this situation, it was Laxus who was stupid. With a spine chilling roar, he leaned forwards, and a red ball of energy started forming in between his horns. There were two things that prevented the inevitable battle. A largely oversized fist covering Laxus like a wall, and a blonde haired woman standing in front of the white demon, mostly sure he wouldn't attack her.

"Heart! No attacking the Fairy Tail members!" She scolded, with a finger pointing at the _far_ more menacing person. Surprisingly, the red ball of energy slowly shrunk into nothingness, and Heart huffed as he crossed his arms. The large hand disappeared, revealing an annoyed Laxus.

"Know that you were saved…but no one's gonna be there to stop it next time." The white demon's response was to lift his right hand and flip up a black clawed finger (take a guess). He then walked back to his chair and sat back on it. He noticed a filled mug of beer sitting in front of the seat and looked up to see the frowning face of the barmaid.

"I see you met Laxus. He's a real jerk! But he's really strong and he's the guild masters son, so we cant hurt him. I'm Mirajane. You can call me Mira. I filled a beer for you. You can have as many as you want." Nodding gratefully, Heart opened his mouth and downed the drink in one gulp. He set it down, and made a rolling motion with his hand, to keep it coming. Nodding, she grabbed the cup and retreated to the kegs behind her. After downing several more mugs, and his hollow regeneration making sure he wasn't the slightest bit drunk, he got up, taking his sword with him. He was going to walk out, greatly hating the current atmosphere of fear of him and loathing of Laxus, until an icicle shattered against the side of his head. He stopped, and slowly turned to the source. He was met by a seething blue haired man, who wore only black underwear. A dark blue tattoo was on his chest, but Heart didn't care about that. The man held large icicles in his hands, signifying who threw the original. The room went silent, understanding how _stupid_ that was when the demon disappeared, reappearing in front of the man and holding him up by the neck. The blue haired man started choking, and Heart tightened his grip as he readied his sword. He felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Lucy again, this time glaring at the man he held. He grunted, and the man fell to his knees in front of him. He started walking off, knowing that an angry woman's wrath was just as terrifying as his own. However, he felt yet another hand, this time on his left bicep. He turned again, seeing Mira. He turned his head in confusion. Her smile grew.

"Before you leave, I think I have someone you might like to meet." Confusion gathered in the black sockets that were his eyes as he was led to one of the corners of the guild. He saw a small blue haired girl, wearing an orange dress with white frills. She had her hair pined up, and glasses on. In her hands was a book he was obviously interested in. she was sitting on what appeared to be a table that was integrated into the corner of the wall.

"Levy?" Mira asked, shaking the girls shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up. She blinked a couple times at seeing Heart, but did nothing else.

"Is it alright if I have Heart sit with you? I have a hunch he wants to be in a quiet area of the guild, since he's tired." She small girl shrugged before scooting over, allowing room. Mira smiled before gesturing to the space, before leaving to get orders from the bar. Heart stood frozen for a moment, not believing his ears. Levy looked up.

"Y'know, I'm not scared of you. The rest of the guild might, but I'm not. I'm fine if you sit with me as long as you don't interrupt my book." Instantly liking the woman, and being a creature of instinct, he stabbed his sword into the ground next to the table, and picked up Levy by the waist, earning a shriek from the woman. He moved so that he was sitting in to corner, then sat down, with the blue haired woman in his lap. He turned his head to not accidentally poke her, then rested his head on her left shoulder, a light purr coming from his throat as he wrapped his arms around the woman, inwardly smirking when the now smiling woman rested the edge of the book on his closed hands, happily turning the page, knowing from the frightened looks she noticed from everyone else that no one would interrupt her reading.

 **AUTHORS NOTES TIME!**

 **For those of you who want to know, the pairing is HeartXLevyXEvergreen. …What? You guys wanted weird pairing that haven't been done before. Only time I've seen** _ **any**_ **pairing like that is when it's a harem fic and they just have sex at different times with the same lucky-ass guy. Am I going to have fun with this pairing? *Chuckles darkly***

 **Oh hells yeah.**


	3. Fairy Tail's Heart

**Sup. Inhuman Here. For those of you who read only this, I WILL stop updating this unless you read some of my other stories. I wont tolerate you guys loving my writing if you only love some of it. I recommend starting with Omega Fairy. I'm also gonna start writing the stories on my bio, so be prepared for those! I don't own crap!**

 ***sighs* God. How am I going to write 13 stories at once with chapters big enough so they don't get all pissy with me and do it quick enough so they don't get impatient while doing it on limited time on the computer? *Notices camera is still pointed at him* FOCUS ON THE GODDAMNED STORY OR I'M FIRING YOU FOR SOMEONE BETTER! I HAVE ABOUT 100 PEOPLE WHO WANT YOUR POSITION!**

 **Cameraman: Sorry! Sorry!**

Heart was happily sleeping with his head in Levy's lap. He was positioned so his horns were pointing away from her. His sword was being held upside down by the blade in his hand. Levy was using his resting head as something similar to an armrest. Her forearms were resting on the bone of his head, and the book she was reading was resting on the curve of his horns. She was perfectly comfortable with Heart as he was. He was silent, the only noise he would make be purring of some kind, he didn't move much, and anyone who bothered him certainly regretted it. The two stayed where they were for a while. Then someone walked up to the duo. Levy placed a finger on the page she was on and closed the book on it. She looked up and was surprised to see Evergreen.

"Hello, can I speak to this guy?" she asked

"His name is Heart." Levy stated.

"Can I speak to him?"

"It depends on whether he wants to or not, because if he doesn't, then you don't talk."

"Is that a threat?" unnoticed by either, Hearts eyes became the slightest bit brighter* at the anger in her voice.

"No. Its what Heart would do. If someone bothers him, then they regret it."

"Do you mean you order him?" she asked

"No. He attacks them all on his own. I often have to stop him." Levy clarified.

"Fine. Can you ask him if we can talk?" Levy looked down at the sleeping demon on her lap.

"Hey, Heart?" the demon grunted "This woman wants to talk to you." Seconds later, he sat up, looking at Evergreen.

"Would you like to join a team of mages?" Heart gestured to Levy.

"He isn't in the guild yet." She answered.

"Oh. Well when you join, be sure to join the Thunder Tribe. We're really strong, and would _love_ for you to be on our team." Heart didn't move

"Not interested." Levy translated. Evergreen leaned down, revealing a rather large amount of cleavage to the demon.

"I'm sure I can… _convince_ you otherwise~" she said sexily. Heart still didn't move.

"Still not interested." Levy explained. Evergreen huffed and stood straight with her arms crossed.

"Fine. By the way, Makarov needs to talk to Heart. He said that he wont take no for an answer." Heart shrugged and stood up, grabbing Levy and placing her on his back. "He said that you had to be alone." The demon growled, but still placed Levy back onto the bench. He thought for a moment, then placed his sword next to the bookworm. He then followed Evergreen to a short man with white hair. The man was happy and drinking until Heart walked up. His happy mood was replaced with seriousness.

"You, follow me. Evergreen, you stay behind." He said, pointing to the demon before walking behind a door, with Heart following. They walked to a desk, where the short man sat atop the desk, and Heart on a chair facing the desk.

"I am Makarov, third guild master of Fairy Tail. Who are you?"

"… **Heart…** " he rasped

"Ok, what are you?"

"… **Hollow…** "

"What's a hollow?"

"… **Gho…st…De…mon…** "

"Will you hurt anyone in my guild?"

"… **Dep…ends…if…they…ann…oy…** "

"Ok, but don't be too rough with them." Heart nodded. Makarov nodded before noticing something and holding up a stamp with a pervy grin on his face. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Heart tilted his head

"… **Yes…but…why…smile?...** "

"Just happy someone new is joining!"

"… **Re…al…Rea…son…** "

"Seeing your muscles will get _dozens_ of busty girls wanting to be in Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced. Heart shook his head before holding out his left forearm as if he were holding a shield. Makarov assumed that's where he wanted the mark. He pressed it on, and was surprised. The guild marks became whatever color that was associated with the person. So why was it strawberry red? Heart saw the tattoo and loudly growled. Makarov blinked at what he faintly heard under the growl:

"… **Its…not…Straw…Be…rry…** " Makarov shook his head, not understanding where that came from. Heart just got up and walked over to Levy before placing the woman on his back and walking out of the guild. He walked over to Levy's house, with her directions, and was waiting for her to finish her page so she could unlock the door, when he noticed something.

"… **Whe…re…Old…Man?…** " the demon asked. Levy asked who Old Man was, but he ignored her.

"… **At…Guild…** " he remembered before disappearing, from everyone else's point of view. In his point of view, he just Sonidoed to where he left his weapon on the bench. He looked all over the bench, not finding the black blade. He became angry, believing someone stole the weapon. He used his Pesquisa to find it, and saw it was with someone in the guild. He looked at said person, momentarily being surprised at the armor she wore, before appearing next to her, grabbing her by the collar of her armor.

" **Whe..re…Old…Man?!…** " he rasped angrily. She glared at him.

"How dare you lay a hand on me?!" she yelled, trying to get out of his steel grip

" **Whe…re…Old…Man?!...** " He repeated.

"Master is right there, now unhand me before I attack you!" she said, gesturing to the watching guildmaster.

" **Dont…want…Perv! Whe…re…Old…Man!** " he rasped, shaking her.

"Who is this 'Old Man'?" Makarov asked, being smart

" **Sword!** " he rasped. Immediately, both understood. The thin blade appeared in the red heads hand.

"Oh, you mean this? I just found it on the bench over there. I assumed no one wanted it so I was going to sell it for some money for a new armor." At hearing this comment, Heart _violently_ threw her against the wall. He grabbed the black blade that fell from her grasp.

" **No…sell…Old…Man!** " his voice was almost yelling level, due to his quiet voice. Erza had it. She summoned two swords.

"Its just a sword!" she yelled before attacking. Heart kicked her in the chest the moment she was in range.

" **Not…just…sword!...Old…Man…part…ner!** " he yelled again. Erza was almost unconscious, the kick close to breaking her ribs. The angry demon was going to continue, but Makarov reminded him of something.

"Stop now! Or I will have to intervene!" Heart growled, but stopped after giving the redhead warning growl. He then promptly disappeared.

Back with Levy, the blue haired woman was looking everywhere. After Heart disappeared, she blinked in surprise before looking around in the general area. She walked back to her front door, scratching her head in curiosity. She unlocked the front door and walked in, only to shriek in surprise at suddenly being lifted and seeing black and white. Her eyes focused, and she found she was being held in Heart's arms bridal style, and was staring at his tattooed chest. Heart didn't seem to care, and simply wandered in the house with her in his arms. Once he found her room, he walked in, then tossed her on the bed and rested his head in her lap. He purred contently and snuggled into her lap. Levy smiled and grabbed a book from her bookshelf.

At around 12:00 in the morning, Levy woke up thanks to an alarm, and blinked in surprise. Heart had gone from resting his head in her lap to her laying on him with his arms wrapped around her protectively. After light struggle, she wiggled out of his grip, got dressed, and went outside for a midnight jog.

The next morning, Heart woke up, and wondered where Levy was. Believing her to be at the guild already, he got up and walked to the guild, having the courtesy to lock the door to her house after leaving. He walked in the guild and looked around, not seeing the familiar head of cotton candy blue. He shrugged

' _Maybe she stopped at a book store_ ' he guessed. He then walked over to the bench and fell onto it. He really liked sleeping. He tried to sleep, but the wood wasn't comfy. It was too hard to use as a pillow. He opened his eyes and saw the members of Fairy Tail running out the building. He was curious, and followed them. They went to the middle of the town, where a large tree sat. He saw blue, and pushed through the crowd. He tore his way through until he saw Levy pinned to a tree by metal bolts with a purple symbol painted on her stomach. Red energy started leaking off of his form in rage. Makarov stopped next to him, yelling about how they will take the fight to Phantom Lord.

Heart stood looking at the tree that Levy was strapped to. Makarov turned to look at him.

"Will you join Fairy Tail in getting revenge?" Heart turned to the short man, before growling two words that echoed rage:

"… **Re…ve…nge…Yes…** " he whispered

 **AUTHORS NOTES TIME**

 ***Since Heart/Hichigo doesn't really have opening and closing eyes, when his eyes are closed, his eyes become dark and when open, become bright. For example, when he's sleeping, his eyes will be like being in a closet with no light in the middle of the night. When he's awake, they'll be almost grey.**


End file.
